In some types of well tools, it is beneficial to be able to determine precisely the configuration of the tool at given points in time. For example, a downhole choke has a closure assembly which is opened or closed by varying amounts to produce a corresponding increase or decrease in flow through the choke. To obtain a desired flow rate through the choke, it is important to be able to determine the position of the closure assembly.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements in position sensors are desirable for use with well tools. As with other instrumentation, sensors and other equipment used in well tools, factors such as space, reliability, ability to withstand a hostile environment, cost and efficiency are important in improved position sensors for use with well tools.